C'était hier encore
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Il n'y a pas si longtemps dans un bus où le chauffeur rêvasse à une autre vie, la rencontre eut lieu. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq mois. Mais cette fois ci je ne t'ai pas laissé partir. Et toi non plus. YAOI


**Auteur **: Hathor  
**Source** : Gundam Wing...  
**Rating** : K+  
**Genre** : Coup de foudre à Paris plage XD  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire où les personnages qui ne sont donc pas à moi, évoluent. C'est peu… mais c'est déjà ça. Enfin ce qui appartient à l'anime de Gundam se résume à peu près au nom et au physique des persos... parce que sinon… ils ne sont pas vraiment aussi fidèle à l'anime que possible…  
**Titre** : C'était hier  
**Note **: Bon, j'ai écris ça l'année dernière… pour l'anniversaire de Gayana et je ne pense que maintenant à le publier… En fait, faut aussi avouer que je viens juste de la retrouver…

**C'était hier**

La musique avait dû commencer à envahir la pièce sans interruption depuis une demi-douzaine d'heure. Depuis cinq sixièmes de ce même temps, je m'ennuyais, assis sur une chaise à l'équilibre précaire. Elle ne devait sa position stable qu'à un empilement unique de capsules de bouteille, calé sous le pied branlant. J'étais doué pour les châteaux de cartes…

Je n'aurai sans doute jamais dû venir à cette fête, je n'y connaissais personne, pas même une vague connaissance. Une amie d'une amie d'un copain d'un pote -vous voyez le truc, quoi…- que je ne connaissais pas non plus finalement, m'avait convaincu par un stratagème téléphonique que je n'avais pas encore résolu, de passer à cette « petite fête improvisée ». Ce que j'ignorais en acceptant ce deal, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une réception privée, j'étais arriver sans le sou et sans le costar -le délit de vagabondage me guettait- pour célébrer l'anniversaire (comme si on m'avait parler de cadeaux…) de la fille du PDG d'une boite au nom imprononçable… Une certaine Peacecraft…

La pauvre avait eu l'air au moins aussi ennuyée que moi quand tout le monde lui avait crié _Surprise ! _avec des poignées de confettis dorés. A priori, elle avait d'autre plan que fêter son anniversaire avec tout le gratin parisien.

Savourant mon ennui avec découragement, j'eus le malheur de prendre en pitié mon voisin qui hormis le fait, comme moi, de faire tapisserie parmi les meubles, commençait à taper le rythme de la musique du bout du pied : autant dire qu'il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour qu'il soit reléguer définitivement au rang de looser patenté. Et j'aimais trop sa chemise pour que ça lui arrive… Qui, de nos jours, osait encore porter des chemises en lamé doré… Oui, je vous le demande, qui ?

« Le DJ est nul, non ?  
-…  
-T'as vu sa tête ? Il doit à peine être sorti de la pré-adolescence. Matte-moi un peu tout ces peercings, il fait le rebelle et il peut même pas passer les portiques d'aéroport sans sonner.  
-…  
-Il a la gueule complètement explosée, il doit marcher aux acides ou au speed. Pauvre type. »

Je me sentis assez… vraiment… pitoyable avec mes réflexions à la con ! J'ajouterais en plus que je n'avais aucun mal à me souvenir, avec une certaine nostalgie d'ailleurs, des nombreux trous qui avaient orné mon visage jusqu'il y avait deux semaines quand on m'avait recruté pour mon nouveau job. Qu'est-ce que j'avais besoin de faire des commentaires pour tenter d'avoir l'air intéressant ? L'autre, de toutes façons, avait l'air de m'avoir déjà rangé dans cette catégorie peu enviable fuie de tous et toutes : celles des emmerdeurs intolérants. Il s'efforçait de ne même pas tourner la tête pour me regarder. Il contemplait stoïquement les alignements de chaussures à talons sur le bord de la piste, comme si par enchantement, elles allaient s'animer et aller botter les fesses des mecs qui draguaient leurs jolies propriétaires -très jolies même pour certaines- un peu ivres en cette fin de soirée. Mais elles ne bougèrent pas. Et lui ne me regardait toujours pas non plus.

« Il ne passe que leur espèce de musique branchée madineuh la capiiiiiiiiiitaleuh… rien de tels que les vieux tubes pour s'éclater finalement, hein ! »

L'autre tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil, avant de carrément froncer les deux (sourcil ! Vous suivez…), je devais passer pour un sacré abruti. Catégorie une, l'abruti. J'ai ma fierté quand même…

« Hein ? »

Du moins, c'est ce que je compris de sa réponse et c'est aussi peut-être à ce moment précis que je pensai réellement au suicide. Depuis le début de ma vie, je n'avais jamais dû prononcer quelque chose d'aussi risible, ringard et débile en même temps devant un inconnu ; surtout pour le draguer.

Sans même attendre un nouveau mouvement de la part de celui qui manifestement me prenait pour un crétin fini, je m'envoyais les fonds de verre de la table sur laquelle j'étais accoudée et je me levai pour sortir. Je me suis retourné une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle. Le type me regardait bizarrement. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait me suivre et me déshabiller dans la rue. Mais ça ne devait être qu'une dérive de mon esprit embrumé parce que lorsque je clignais des yeux, une magnifique et sculpturale poupée brune trônait sur ses genoux et s'appliquait à lui lécher consciencieusement la figure.

Je dois avouer que j'étais complètement écœuré par ce comportement. Je me promis surtout d'être plus entreprenant la prochaine fois. En fait, elle m'avait tout bonnement piqué la place que je visais… à peu de choses près.

A peu de choses près parce que voilà, j'étais plutôt de ces types -venant de Pluton… et au nombre de deux sur Terre, le premier ayant décidé de se faire eunuque- un peu coincés qui n'embrassaient pas le premier soir et qui aimaient connaître dans les moindres détails la vie et les préférences des mecs avec qui ils sortaient. Dur la vie… Dur d'avoir ce côté romantique un peu trop exacerbé…

Surtout que le mélo-fleur bleue, ça faisait longtemps que c'était out. En plus, mon vieux cuir me collait aux cuisses et aux fesses et je me demandais encore les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à acheter cet engin de torture. Chaque muscle comme chaque gramme pris apparaissait au travers, on avait tué une pauvre vache pour le tailler et aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il m'avait fallu une chance du tonnerre pour m'asseoir au début de la soirée, sans dire adieu à ma virilité. A cet instant, j'aurai voulu courir très loin mais ce même pantalon m'en empêchait.

_  
Mais le pire était encore à venir. Bien sûr… Comme si tout arrivait toujours comme on le prévoyait ! _

_Je l'ai revu. _

_Le pire fut qu'il me reconnut…_

J'avais commencé mon nouveau boulot depuis cinq mois et d'ailleurs, j'avais complètement oublié cette soirée déplorable où finalement j'avais atterri à cause d'un léger égarement… Heureusement mon léger dérangement avait été plus que ponctuel et finalement, j'avais dégotté une petite boite sympa où je passais presque tous mes vendredis soirs avec quelques habitués dont certains étaient parvenus à devenir des connaissances et puis même des amis.

Wufei Chang faisait parti de ceux-là.

La première fois que j'étais passé à ses côtés sans même y faire attention, il m'avait brutalement attrapé par le coude et assis plus ou moins contre mon gré à ses côtés. J'aime les types aux cheveux longs qu'il avait dit. J'aime pas les chintok' avais-je rétorqué avec un grand sourire sarcastique. Tu me plais bien, avait-il continué tout sourire, on va s'entendre tous les deux. Tu vois le grand type blond avec sa tignasse platine : c'est Mon homme. Je venais d'entendre une des trois grandes vérités à savoir sur lui. Les deux autres n'étaient qu'accessoire et concernaient pour l'une, une marque de chaussure et pour l'autre, son cocktail préféré. Jamais d'olive dans son martini.

Enfin, à partir de là, s'en était suivi une conversation « confidentielle » dans laquelle, je devenais son complice pour titiller la jalousie maladive de ce Zeck… Par la suite et après avoir accepter de jouer les dragueurs avec lui, Wu me fit rencontrer deux ou trois autres connaissances à lui. Treize, une armoire à glace au sourire Colgate avec la classe d'un gentleman, lui aussi habitué des lieux, puis Howard, un vieux beau, excentrique dont le raffinement exagéré l'obligeait à portait des gants blancs en toute circonstance… et enfin Quatre… Lui, il me faisait franchement peur et depuis je me méfiais des financiers : son discours ressemblait à celui d'un tueur à gage et chaque contrat à une mission de vie ou de mort. Ouais, vraiment pas rassurant. Limite inquiétant.

J'avais rendez-vous avec eux trois ce soir. Quatre devait ramener sa nouvelle conquête et avait déjà déroulé des barbelés sur un tapis rouge -tout à l'air si positivement agréable et plaisant avec Quatre…- à notre attention pour qu'on ne touche pas (sous aucun prétexte et ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu) de sa nouvelle idylle. Celle-ci avait au moins eu le mérite de nous être présenté à l'instar des deux dernières qui n'étaient restés que de fantastiques adonis sans cervelle, ni caractère à qui le moindre effort de réflexion faisait peur. Juste de bon coup. Et encore. Dixit Quatre.

Et aussi sans visage pour nous. Dixit moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il sortait avec dans ce cas là…

_  
Un jour, bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il était encore et toujours avec son artiste, je lui avais posé la question. Il avait plissé les yeux et m'avait répondu en regardant passé avec attention un homme depuis la vitrine de café où nous étions installés, trouver quelqu'un ce n'est pas si difficile si on le veut vraiment, mais trouver LA personne demande beaucoup de recherches. Et bien, je cherchais, avait-il achevé, mais pas toujours au bon endroit, et en toute conscience parce qu'il faut aussi savoir s'amuser avant de se donner, non ?_

_Puis, il avait eu ce sourire machiavélique que je lui connaissais depuis notre première rencontre et son artiste était revenu du comptoir._

_Moi, je n'ai pas eu à chercher, tu m'es tombé dessus finalement.  
_

« Votre titre de transport s'il vous plait, mademoiselle ! On monte par l'avant pas par l'arrière ! Monsieur ! Votre billet, il faut le composter dans la machine. »

Je détestais les heures creuses du matin, je devais à ce moment là m'efforcer de bien faire mon boulot et de contrôler tout le monde, idée totalement désuète deux heures plus tôt lorsque tous ces gens s'écrasent contre les vitres. Fichu métier. Et moi qui voulait devenir écrivain…

« Bon'our ! Atten'ez, 'ai ma carte… Elle est coinchée 'ans ma poche arrièr'… 'E l'ai ! »

Elle avait enlevé ses gants de sa bouche pour me la tendre avec un grand sourire. C'est rare des jeunes filles qui disent bonjour dans le bus. Je lui rendis donc et elle parut réellement ravie. Tellement qu'elle resta là devant moi à regarder la rue par le pare-brise immense.

« Vous pourriez avancer s'il vous plait. Vous gênez le passage, mademoiselle ! »

Elle se tourna et bafouilla des excuses. Le couple de vieux m'avait gâché mon plaisir… La fille s'était éclipsée vers le fond du bus dans une multitude de pardon à peine murmuré… Enfin bon… j'avais tout de même hâte de voir la tête de la nouvelle proie de Quatre. Proie qui ignorait tout de son futur sort qui plus est… D'après Treize, il s'agissait d'un jeune sculpteur très moderne et très prometteur qui malgré son jeune âge était promis à une carrière magnifique. J'avais tiqué à la mention de « jeune âge » : je voyais déjà Quatre nous ramener un gamin de dix-sept ans à peine sorti des jupons maternels, et Treize m'expliqua que _Trowa_ avait dix-neuf ans et que sa maturité artistique dans son domaine était étonnante pour cet âge. Je ne comprenais pas Quatre.

Il était vraiment à peine sorti des jupons maternels !

_Même aujourd'hui je ne le cerne pas… Même si je le comprends plus facilement qu'à cette époque. Il reste un ami cher que je ne saisirais jamais. _

Plus que trois heures, et la pluie tombait drue. Une mémé pas gênée m'avait collé son parapluie écossais dans le nez et j'avais maintenant la joue balafrée accompagnée de mon air des grands jours. Mon bus avait failli être embouti dix fois et j'avais grillé seulement trois feux… Sale journée… Le prochain arrêt, et je le voyais d'ici, était bondé de monde et j'avais bien envie de passer devant sans m'arrêter, en esquissant un petit geste (vous voyez, avec un grand sourire en garniture) et de mettre les voiles vers mon rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Pas l'heure du tout.

La nuit était tombée depuis quatre bonnes heures et les demoiselles souriantes se font plus rare la nuit donc je maugréais tout seul sans rien dire aux passagers même s'ils ne montraient pas leur titre de transport, même s'ils écoutaient leur musique de telle façon à ce que tous le bus en profite.

C'est à ce moment qu'il surgit de nulle part, cognant contre les vitres. Je ne le voyais même pas. Le déluge guettait.

Si je m'étais écouté, je ne lui aurais sûrement pas ouvert. Mais bon… il pleuvait des cordes et autant le dire, j'ai eu pitié du pauvre type dont je ne distinguais même plus les yeux derrière ses cheveux trempés.

C'est quand il est rentré que j'ai découvert que j'avais fait une erreur. Je le reconnaissais avec ses épis hirsutes malgré la pluis et son air de chat siamois, l'air de contempler la Terre entière de très très très haut avec beaucoup de suffisance… -Faut tout vous apprendre…- et surtout sa chemise était presque aussi affreuse que la dernière fois : d'un bleu violent avec des ananas violets et de minuscules lunes oranges. Le looser patenté venait de grimper dans MON bus…

Sûr de moi, je feignis l'indifférence…

Comme si je pensais encore à cette drague ratée depuis cinq mois, comme si je l'avais assez observé pendant cette soirée de coincée que je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper, le reconnaître entre mille autres métisse asiatique gay… Oui, parce que quand même ça se voit tout de suite ce genre de chose, un gay sait tout de suite si un autre type l'est ou pas… Ou presque. Quant à son métissage, les yeux bleus, on ne me fera pas dire que c'est dans les gènes des chinois... Enfin quoi, tout type normal, aurait pu le voir au premier coup d'œil… et surtout, tout type s'étant retourné une dernière fois après la dernière, pour le voir éjecter la pin-up brune et s'asseoir bien à cheval sur un gars, juste histoire de bien lui faire comprendre quoi…

Ah ! Les filles ! Elles n'aiment pas voir se briser leur illusion… Il a reçu une sacrée droite pour ce coup là.

Je ne lui avais pas prêté attention plus que ça !

N'importe quoi.

C'est pas mon style…

Par contre lui…

« C'est toi ! C'était vous, le type bizarre de ce soirée ! Tu as parlé et je ne comprenais rien à ce que toi racontais… »

Alors c'était juste ça… Ce type débarquait de sa cambrousse quand je l'avais abordé… Il ne me prenait pas pour un crétin, il ne m'avait pas compris ! Tout simplement… Ce soir là, au volant de mon bus, j'ai remercié le ciel pendant une heure. Il n'avait jamais écouté mes commentaires stupides

« Je ne parlais pas encore le français avant. Maintenant ça va… Même si j'ai un petite mal avec les gens parfois. Je n'aime pas les langues alors je ne fais pas des efforts… C'est nul, je sais ça bien. Je parle mieux anglais. »

Je le trouvais adorable. Il avait perdu toute expression méprisante et me parlait comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances. J'adorais son accent et ses fautes de français. Je crois que j'aurais pu l'écouter des heures. Je vivais mon délire à cent à l'heure tout en conduisant.

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Oui, ta chaise était bancale et tu l'avais stoppée avec les capsules de l'alcool. J'ai pensé que c'était très… bizarre ? »

Il avait quand même réussi à me trouver étrange sans même me comprendre. Ce type était très intolérant… et aussi prêt à sortir de mon bus ! En apercevant les magasins qu'il connaissait, défiler, il s'était dirigé vers l'arrière et la sortie. Mais il fallait qu'il reste pourtant !

A cet instant, je devais être à mille lieues de toutes réflexions intelligentes et je passais l'arrêt où il devait descendre avec un certain aplomb. Dénué de toute lucidité… Il allait me détester. Heureusement que le bus était presque vide, il serait le seul à le faire…

« Mon arrêt ! Je voulais descendre ici… »

Il avait eu tôt fait de rejoindre mon poste et il avait retrouvé son air froid.

« Je vous kidnappe. Ceci est un enlèvement… »

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il pensa à cet instant mais moi je digérais un fait inéluctable ; dés qu'il était proche de moi, je commettais des actes vraiment stupides. Il se pencha vers moi et me regarda de coin en levant son maudit sourcil. Je sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux mouillés et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que des films tout en rose et bleue avec lui et moi comme personnages principaux se déroulent sans fin entre mes deux oreilles…

« Vous avez une bonne raison pour me prendre ? »

Je n'aurais pas pu corriger sa grammaire sans bégayer ou détourner le regard, et il me sembla qu'il en était tout à fait conscient… Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et il se courba un peu plus. Je n'osais pas détourné mon regard de la route, ce type était une calamité ! Il ne parlait pas très bien le français ou du moins faisait semblant,mais il ne manquait pas d'intelligence, ni d'esprit de calcul…

« Je dois vous emmener acheter d'autres vêtements, votre chemise est ignoble ! »

Ma pirouette le fit sourire puis il prit un air faussement outré -sûrement pour coller à mes paroles- il se redressa et ne m'adressa plus la parole. Il me prenait aux mots l'immonde personnage. Je lui jetais un regard noir : je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui  
qui plus est… J'étais complètement accro.

_  
C'était seulement la deuxième fois que je le rencontrais et je ne désirais plus le quitter. Il avait eu un effet dévastateur sur mon esprit. Il voulait se faire dominer, tout en me dominant… _

_C'était un effroyable petit calculateur ! _

_Aujourd'hui, je le profère en riant et lui approuve en souriant ; nous avons vieilli, nous pouvons nous le permettre. Mais il y a des années, il me faisait perdre mes moyens à chaque instant._

Mon service était terminé et il était encore là. Il me suivait l'avorton ! Mon rendez-vous avec Wufei et les autres s'annonçait bousculé. Tant pis. Nous serions deux ce soir à présenter nos hommes. Je ricanais mais je n'en menais pas large avec l'autre idiot sur mes talons. Je l'avais emmené à la nocturne d'un grand magasin ; nous étions vendredi. Je lui dénichais finalement une chemise digne de ce titre, d'un violet foncé avec des boutons de manchettes en forme de plume, complément qui plairait sûrement à Howard. J'avais envie de m'amuser… On avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de jouer à la poupée avec un inconnu.

_  
Avec lui, je sentais toutes mes inhibitions s'envoler très loin. Les autres trouvaient ça dangereux, et quelque part, ils avaient raison. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui…_

« Tiens, voilà l'écrivain de la RATP… Comment se porte ton bus ? Pas de bobos majeurs ? Pas de grippe ou de gastro ?  
-Bonsoir Duo.  
-Et toi Wu, tu lèches toujours les chaussures de ton associé pour obtenir une meilleure part ou bien tu commences à mâchouiller le bas de son pantalon… Fait attention à ce qui se trouve plus haut… Tu pourrais t'étouffer… Oh ! Et bonsoir Zeck.  
-Que ferais-je sans tes répartie de mauvais goût, mon cher ? »

Il décroisa et recroisa les jambes avec style et nonchalance. Ce type aussi était horriblement plein de classes. De toute façon, j'étais entouré de gays branchés plein de thunes et de costumes hors de prix.

« Tu embaucherais un nouveau peigne-cul qui amuserait la galerie mieux que moi…  
-Présente-moi plutôt ton ami veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu nous ramènes quelqu'un d'aussi élégant… En fait… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Bon, déjà ta dégaine d'ex-chanteur de rock qui n'a pas percé n'aide pas… Mais… Oh ! Mais ne me dites pas que ! Mais si ! C'est ça, tu n'avais jamais ramené personne ! Mon canard, c'est un grand jour. Fêtons-ça ! Un martini et deux bourbons !  
-Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais trop occupé à rendre jal… Aoutch ! »

Evidemment, il me détruisit le pied avant que j'aie eu terminé ma phrase. Pour une fois que Zeck était présent, Wu ne voulait courir aucun risque sur les basses manœuvres qu'il mettait en œuvre pour garder son amant auprès de lui.

« Et il s'appelle comment en fait ? »

Là, j'aurai pu avoir l'air idiot de celui qui ignore complètement le nom de celui qu'il ramène. Il y a quelques raisons qui peuvent incomber à ce manque. Comme par exemple, parce qu'on ne pense qu'à son petit cul et à la façon dont il roule quand il marche ou dont on va s'en délecter pendant la nuit. Ou encore, parce qu'on avait peur de sembler idiot en lui demandant. Mais il n'était rien. Je savais le minimum vital sur lui. Nom, prénom, numéro de téléphone, E-Mail, adresse. Il m'avait filé sa carte en gros.

« Heero Yuy.  
-Il est pas mal.  
-Je sais.  
-Trowa et Quatre semblent l'apprécier.  
-Et ça me fait assez peur, lâchais-je avec un air crispé et le front plissé en plaisantant. Mais il me plait beaucoup. »

Wufei m'avait dévisagé, n'avait rien dit et s'était retourné vers Zeck pour l'embrasser. Mon mignon casse-pied, quant à lui, semblait tout à fait à son aise dans cette atmosphère. Il bavardait gentiment avec Quatre, ce qui ne me semblait pas forcément une bonne chose… Et Trowa se perdait dans un silence observateur ; ou plutôt observatueur : on n'avait pas idée de regarder les gens comme ça… Finalement, je ne savais pas qui de Quatre ou de Trowa avait véritablement mis le grappin sur l'autre. Ils semblaient tous les deux appartenir à une caste très fermée de redoutables prédateurs dont il devait être périlleux de devenir la victime… consentante ou non.

« Tes amis sont sympas. Ils sont tous gays ? »

Sa question ne me surprit pas, il avait dévisagé chaque homme (et il n'y avait que ça) en entrant dans la boîte et j'aurai presque été tenté de lui lancer un adorable « peur de la concurrence » mais je m'étais retenu en observant ses canines luirent doucement derrière un sourire étrangement calme. Je crois que c'était moi qui avais peur de la concurrence.

« Oui. Du moins ici. »

Ses yeux se remirent à briller comme auparavant dans le bus. Prêt à sauter sur un usurpateur. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de refuser moi-même les avances d'autrui… Zeck s'était éloigné vers le bar. Finalement, j'étais peut-être devenu à mon insu une de ces victimes de grands fauves. De ces prédateurs surveillant et même veillant avec attention sur leur proie fragile. Mais je n'étais pas fragile et avec son petit gabarit l'idée du fauve prenait un peu le large, Heero était loin d'égaler la carrure impressionnante de Trowa, mais a priori, et d'après ce que j'avais pu observer, ce n'était pas l'important dans l'histoire… D'ailleurs et aussi irréfléchi que cela aurait pu paraître, je crois que j'aimais assez l'idée de devenir _sa_ victime… Finalement, hein…

Il passa sa soirée à me jeter de ces regards brûlants qui vous déshabillent le temps d'une seconde et agissent comme des pilules d'adrénaline sur tout votre corps l'instant d'après. Ce type était un démon.

Je ne connaissais rien de lui et je profitais de la soirée pour lui poser les quelques questions banales qui me permettraient de mieux le connaître et surtout de ne pas culpabiliser vis-à-vis du fait que j'avais seulement craqué pour lui à cause de sa jolie p'tite gueule d'ange...

« Tu travailles dans quoi ?  
-En cet moment, j'écris un livre. »

Il était écrivain ! Un crétin d'écrivain comme ceux que je détestais chaque matin en me levant ! Un stupide auteur de roman populaire qui gagne leur vie pendant six mois de l'année puis se la coule douce le reste du temps. Une de ces personnes qui couchaient sur le papier la vie autour d'eux, leurs rêves et les délires de leur imagination, une des ces personnes que j'enviais parce que j'aurais voulu être comme elle.

« Tu es écrivain...  
-Non, j'écris le livre maintenant. C'est pour avoir un prêt de la banque. »

Mon regard hagard face à ce qui paraissait logique pour lui, le fit sourire. Il secoua la tête et me prit la main. Mes yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur le point de contact. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche. Nous ne nous étions jamais touché, même lorsque je l'avais plus ou moins habillé.

« Je suis un génie de la mode mais je suis parti de Japon pour venir à Paris. J'ai dessiné un paquet de feuille avec une collection de prêt-à-porter mais les hommes de la banque m'ont regardé en riant quand je suis allé les regarder parce que je voulais de l'argent... »

Il ne manquait pas d'assurance au moins ce _génie de la mode_. Ça me plaisait assez.

« Tu ne pourrais pas prendre un job pour payer les tissus et tout ce dont tu as besoin...  
-Je ne sais pas faire autre chose que coudre et je n'aime pas travailler à autre chose, ça m'abîme les mains ; il ne faut pas abîmer les mains d'un génie... Donc j'écris un livre sur l'impact psy… psychio… psyocholigique ?  
-Psychologique.  
-Oui, sur l'impact psychologique d'un vêtement sur les gens. Pour ça que tu me vois toujours avec la chemise la plus moche qui vit, ce sont des expériences... Psychologique, j'aime pas ce mot. Il écorche, on dirait.  
-Oh. »

_En fait, j'appris plus tard qu'il n'était pas un génie mais un acharné de travail avec beaucoup de talent et un très mauvais caractère. On t'avait renvoyé de l'école pour non-compatibilité artistique lorsque tu avais défilé nu avec un balai pour ton diplôme de milieu d'étude : tu exprimais ton mécontentement vis-à-vis des uniformes des femmes d'entretien. Ça avait été elles les plus furieuses. Elle n'avait pas compris ton geste. Personne n'avait compris. Tu n'avais rien expliqué à quiconque. Ce défilé fut ta première rébellion personnelle et tordue… Et puis, tu avais décidé de quitter tes îles japonaises pour exposer ton don au monde entier, à Paris, le berceau de la mode…_

_Ainsi le premier mot de japonais que j'appris de lui, fut Baka. Ça lui allait à merveille après tout…_  
_  
Aujourd'hui, il est reconnu et moi aussi. Mais pas comme auteur comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Je fus son premier photographe. Mon style amateur fut proclamé artistique dans les magazines spécialisés et soudain des commandes affluèrent de partout. Le travail nous demanda des sacrifices, mais est-ce que je le regrette maintenant ? Jamais. Nous avons su rester ensemble._

« Vous restez ici ? On pense finir la soirée chez Quatre ? interrogea Wufei en posant une main sur l'épaule de Heero.  
-Un nouvel armagnac vient de m'être livrer et je pensais vous en faire profiter. »

Wufei était parti chercher Zeck vers les hauts tabourets du bar et Trowa… Il m'observait avec cet air carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien, semblant penser que Heero était de la même trempe que lui. Il lui souriait de la même façon, admirant l'adresse avec laquelle il l'avait mis à jour au premier regard. Je me levais pour les suivre en espérant qu'il viendrait aussi. Mais Heero n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« Je veux rester ici ! Reste aussi… » feula-t-il.

Il aurait pu s'offrir à moi entièrement nu sur un plateau d'argent qu'il m'aurait fait le même effet. Je me rassis à ses côtés immédiatement. Howard murmura quelques mots à Treize qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser en me regardant. J'étais sans volonté avec lui et ils le vérifieraient tous à bien d'autres moments.

Je me sentais aussi honteux en fait... De tous ceux présent, ici, j'étais sans doute le seul à avoir regarder de haut Wufei, qui se mettait en quatre pour garder son amant tumultueux, qui se laissait aller à des caprices idiot pour lui faire plaisir. Je me targais d'avoir un caractère fort, entreprenant.Mais maintenant, je sentais que mon tour était proche. Trop proche. J'étais en train de trembler à l'idée de le perdre alors que je n'avais rien de lui.

_  
Mais Wufei l'a toujours avec lui, maintenant enfermés qu'ils sont, tous les deux dans leur lits éternels. Ils ont été les premiers à partir et je n'oublie jamais ainsi, que nous ne sommes pas éternels malgré le fait que tu sois à mes côtés._

_Nous sommes vieux maintenant et les rides maquillent nos visages et nos corps…_

Ma chemise me tenait soudainement trop chaud et quand je me tournais vers lui avec lenteur, parce que j'avais toujours peur de ses changements brutaux d'expression, il me contemplait. Sans sa faim féroce. Je vis ses yeux grands ouverts s'approcher des miens, j'admirais une seconde les stries bleu marine de ses iris et le noir profond les entourant, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne complètement noyé dans un avenir qui se créait dans mes pensées. Un avenir idiot et romantique à souhait où nous ne nous quitterions jamais. Enfin, je compris qu'il m'avait embrassé. Ca n'avait pas été long et je n'en avais pas profité mais il était le signal avant-coureur de tant d'autres… Dans un coin sombre et reculé de ma tête, j'entendis Treize proférer un « félicitation » et Wufei soupirer un « enfin » perspicace. C'est vrai que je l'avais désiré ce baiser. Moi qui n'embrassais pas le premier soir.

Mais c'était le deuxième après tout…

**OWARI**

Une petite review ? Un commentaire ?


End file.
